Sa force
by entre nos mots
Summary: La princesse Tomoyo a disparu et c'est brans le bat de combat à Nihon. Alors que Kurogane se demande s'il doit la remercier pour l'avoir propulser à travers les mondes il part à sa recherche et à celle de sa réponse. Pas de KuroXTomoyo - OS court


**Bonjour bonjour... non, nous ne sommes pas mortes ( à ceux qui se posent la question) et personnellement je compte finir mes fics (mis à part celle cité dans mon profil, ou du moins jusqu'à ce que l'inspi me revienne). **

**Je poste ce petit OS qui est mon premier TRC, j'avais envie d'écrire une longue fic à chapitre (qui est en cours pour ceux que ça interresse) et puis ce petit bout m'est venu en route. Dans le manga on traite souvent de la "vraie force" de Kurogane, j'ai eu envie de faire un aparté à ce propos. J'ai, de plus, profité de cet OS pour donné mon point de vue sur la relation (roulement de tambour) Kurogane Tomoyo! **

**A tous et à toutes bonne lecture. **

**

* * *

**

La nuit est glaciale et plus noire que n'importe quelle encre. L'air s'insinue à travers les panneaux de papiers et fait frissonner tous les membres de la maisonnée encore éveillés, les autres étant emmitouflés dans leurs chaudes couvertures d'hiver. Et même si le mois de septembre finit à peine on se prémunissait déjà contre d'éventuels neiges précoces.

Mais pour un petit groupe de personne le froid n'est pas leur principale préoccupation. En effet, une dizaine d'individus, armés et entrainés à mourir pour leur cause cherchent frénétiquement quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, à travers l'immense bâtiment royal. L'un d'eux, complètement hermétique à cette curieuse agitation songe avec amertume à la chaleur dont on l'a extirpé pour aider l'investigation.

-Mais où peut-elle bien être, s'exclame Sôma paniquée. Je ne l'ai quitté des yeux qu'une seule seconde et la voilà disparu. Et si jamais elle avait été enlevée ! KUROGANE ! C'est pas le moment de flemmarder, aide nous à retrouver la princesse.

Bon gré, mal gré, le susnommé se lève et le plus discrètement possible glisse en direction des jardins, là où il est sûr qu'on ne le dérangera pas. Il retournerait bien dans sa chambre mais il sait que c'est le premier endroit où on le cherchera.

Il laisse un grognement agacé sortir de sa gorge, connaissant la dite princesse elle n'est pas seulement caché dans un lieu que personne ne pourra trouver, elle est sans doute dans une de ses méditations. Où comment justifier des escapades nocturnes aux portes de l'hiver.

Il ne sait pas où elle se localise mais l'appel du sommeil le force à réfléchir un peu plus attentivement.

C'est forcément un endroit insolite, là où personne ne la cherche. Elle est plutôt douée quand il s'agit de cache cache et du temps où il faisait parti de sa garde personnelle il a pu longuement confirmer ce fait.

Un frisson lui fait resserrer les pants de sa cape contre lui, soufflant une buée blanchâtre et humide. Il maudit une énième fois le caprice de la prêtresse et s'enfonce plus profondément à travers les mers de galet et les arbustes stylisés.

Heureusement la lune éclaire ses pas et lui évite de tomber ou bien glisser et laisser une marque bien visible dans le sable blanc, les étoiles sont également visibles et formes une carte qu'il ne sait guère déchiffrer.

Les phobies de Sôma concernant l'enlèvement présumé de l'objet de leur recherche n'est que pure affabulation. Cette propriété est si bien protégé que rien ne s'y passe et que l'ennui gagne chacun de ses habitants, lui compris. Et malgré tout il a refusé de retourner dans la garde, de partir de longs mois à la traque des monstres et des hors la loi. Il loge aux fais de la princesse, dans tous les sens du terme.

Un sourire en coin reste accroché à sa bouche le temps qu'il fasse le tour d'un nouveau jardin, plus exotique. Il connait cet endroit par cœur tellement il y est venu pour patrouiller ou pour chercher sa maudite princesse, un soir comme celui là.

Ils étaient plus jeunes alors, lui bien plus arrogant.

Il ne peut toujours pas la remercier pour ce qu'elle lui a fait ses actions, bien que portées par de bonnes intentions étaient foutrement…

Peinant à trouver le mot idéal pour décrire la trahison qui l'avait assailli quand elle l'avait exilé il se concentre sur un autre sujet.

Le froid se fait plus mordant à mesure qu'il avance et il se sent encore mitigé. Il aurait voulu que sa vie se passe différemment. Que sa mère et son père ne meurent pas pour servir les projets d'un sorcier fou, que sa colère ne l'envahisse pas à ce point, jusqu'à oublier toute notion de bien et de mal.

« _Je me fiche de qui doit vivre et qui doit mourir. »_

Il voudrait retourner à ce jour et se frapper.

Une volée de marche plus loin il tombe sur une série d'étang artificiels et rien dans leur éclat lunaire ne laisse présager une autre présence que la sienne, alors il continue.

Deux kilomètres plus loin il y a un lac, c'est un lieu peu gardé car entouré par des collines d'où il est aisé de remarquer la moindre silhouette. L'étendue d'eau s'étend jusque l'autre coté du rivage et un nageur averti ne saurait y plonger pour le traverser dans sa largueur.

Suivant un instinct, enfoui depuis si peu de temps, il s'engage sur le chemin qui se profile devant lui.

Il lui faut longtemps avant d'atteindre l'eau mais ses efforts et son temps ne sont pas perdu car englouti jusqu'aux épaules se trouve sa princesse.

-Ca pouvait pas attendre demain ? grogne t'il à son intention.

Elle ne sursaute même pas et se retourne face à lui, ses cheveux immensément longs l'entourant tel un halo de suie. Sa gorge est nue, ce qui laisse présager que le reste de son corps n'est pas plus vêtu.

-Dois je venir te sortir de l'eau ou peux tu me rejoindre par toi-même ?

Cela fait bien longtemps qu'ils ont cessé de se vouvoyer, de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

-Et puis d'abords qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il sait qu'elle est consciente des risques qu'elle prend : la noyade, l'hypothermie, un garde un peu trop zélé, un assoupissement, une piqure mortelle, que sait-il encore. Elle sait qu'il le sait. Elle ne dit rien. Alors pour ne pas perdre son calme Kurogane s'installe à même le sable et attends.

Il lui est déjà arrivé de patienter durant les prières, les méditations, les bénédictions, les exorcismes, cette frasque n'est qu'un peu de temps en moins il s'en fiche il a de quoi le rattraper, plus tard.

Et le temps passe, s'égraine comme un sablier géant. Il voit la peau de sa protégée bleuir et il craint de devoir la chercher. Pas que ça l'ennui, mais il ne tient pas particulièrement à se mouiller.

-Je ne rêve plus, dit elle soudain.

C'est une affirmation blessée, comme si toute la souffrance du monde y était contenue.

-Je sais.

C'est en partie de sa faute, il le sait. Et elle sait qu'il le sait.

-J'aurai aimé que la Lune me parle ce soir.

Il lève les yeux et la vois, à peine plus découverte que la veille. Pas même un croissant dans le lointain espace.

-La sorcière des dimensions n'est plus.

-Je sais.

Et c'était également en partie sa faute. Il aurait voulu que ça soit autrement.

-Je voudrais sortir maintenant, annonça la prêtresse d'une voix fatiguée, sans esquisser le moindre geste.

Et alors, comme il l'a fait toute sa vie durant, il obéit à l'ordre induit. Il décroche sa cape, l'abandonne sur la plage et se glisse silencieusement dans l'eau glaciale. Il frissonne beaucoup et ses vêtements s'imprègnent, deviennent lourd. Il avance toujours vers sa princesse.

Quand il l'atteints il gronde un juron bien peu avouable, encore quelques minutes dans l'eau et la jeune femme aurai pu y rester définitivement. Avec précaution il la prend dans ses bras et s'en retourne vers la plage.

Il ne s'offusque pas de sa nudité, à demi dissimulé par sa chevelure lourde et humide il ne s'occupe pas ou à peine des ses courbes de femme qui séduirait pourtant nombreux autres hommes il reste indifférent à ce visage d'ange qui fait chavirer plus d'un cœur. Ce n'est pas sa mission. De son vivant jamais il ne pourra la désirer car elle est pour lui l'icône de la puissance et de la pureté, peut importe ses faits elle est et restera sa seule maitresse.

Sans la poser de façon à ce que le sable n'irrite pas sa peau frissonnante il l'enroule dans sa cape, chaude de son fantôme.

Sa tête, posée contre la poitrine de son sauveur, dodelinant au rythme de la marche laisse apparaître ses yeux mi-clos et ses lèvres pincées.

-Je suis heureuse que tu l'ais trouvé, murmure t'elle sincèrement, ta force.

Il sait que c'est un terrain dangereux, il pose ses pieds comme il réfléchit à ses mots.

-Il était temps, je pense que je n'aurai pas supporté longtemps de rester un abruti complet.

Un rire faible s'échappe de sa bouche. Elle s'affaiblit. Il sait qu'il doit se dépêcher, et pas seulement pour la soigner.

Il y a quelque chose de changer entre eux. Ils le savent tous les deux. Ce soir encore il a prouvé qu'il ferait tout pour elle et en retour elle lui a confirmé qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi, comme à son habitude, suivant ses instincts à la place de ses visions. Elle n'en reste pas moins la sœur d'une impératrice.

Il a fait tout ce chemin pour revenir vers elle mais sa place n'est plus vraiment à ses côtés. Elle a tout sacrifié pour qu'il la trouve mais elle ne veut plus vraiment de lui désormais.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Sakura et Shaolan ?

-Shaolan continu son voyage, inlassablement.

Il lui semble que c'était il a une éternité, qu'à eux quatre ils défiaient les lois de l'univers. Il n'a plus de raison de partir, son vœu est exhaussé.

Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup et à travers le tissu encore humide de sa tunique il sent la peau de sa protégée devenir brûlante de fièvre. Mais déjà les jardins sont en vue.

Il entend le cri d'une sentinelle qui alerte la garde qui alerte la garde rapprochée qui alerte Sôma qui soupire de soulagement.

Il n'a pas besoin de l'entendre pour le savoir, il connait cet endroit par corps, par cœur.

Et alors que la ninja débarque pour alléger son fardeau il lui transmet, presque avec déférence. Il sait que c'est la fin pour lui. Il s'agenouille avec une cérémonie qui ne lui est pas coutumière sous le regard ahuri de son ancienne collègue et celui mi tendre mi résigné de son ancienne employeuse.

-Merci.

Comme un souffle, le mot s'envole et va se cristalliser dans la mémoire de la prêtresse. Une main se lève, dévoilant un sein, une épaule, une gorge.

Et la lumière de l'incantation disparait à jamais, englouti dans les tréfonds des souvenirs. Il n'est plus maudit, elle n'est plus triste.

Il se lève et se dirige aisément dans les couloirs, laissant l'effervescence derrière lui. Au bout d'une longue minute de marche il atteint un panneau qui lui est plus que familier. Il le fait glisser et pénètre la chambre qui lui est alloué. Ses vêtements tombent, il ne s'en souci guerre. Très lentement il se glisse sous les couvertures si attendues. La tiédeur l'envahi, il se sent bien. Une forme frissonne à son contact, il ne veut pas la réveiller mais il sait que de toute façon il est déjà trop tard.

Il voudrait que sa vie soit différente mais elle est ainsi et jamais il ne l'échangera contre une autre.

Deux bras s'enroulent autour de son cou et apportent avec eux la chaleur d'une peau brulante contre son flanc. Il sent le souffle chaud migrer vers sa gorge et ses jambes s'emmêler à d'autres. Ses propres bras enroulent un corps frêle. Il caresse une hanche, par envie, par besoin, parce qu'il aime ça. Il a trouvé sa force. Et il ne compte pas s'en séparer avant un certain temps.

**Oo/~~\ OwArI /~~\oO**

* * *

**Alors? **

**J'ai essayé de changer un peu ma façon d'écrire habituelle, notamment en écrivant tout au présent. Quand je me lis ça rend vraiment étrange... mais j'aime bien. **

**Alors pur ceux qui se poserait la question... c'est Fye qui est dans le lit à la fin. J'ai failli mettre Sakura juste pour vous surprendre un peu... mais j'aime trop le KuroXFye pour me priver d'une petite scène comme celle ci. **

**J'aimerais un peu vos avis concernant la relation Kurogane Tomoyo. Pour moi il n'y a aucun sentiment amoureux entre eux (déjà parce qu'il y a Fye) et parce qu'ils sont plus frère/soeur, protecteur/protégé. **

**J'arrête mon blabla et je me remets à l'écriture de mes autres nombreuses inachevées ^^ **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review sur vos avis.**

**WD**

**PS : si vous voulez que j'écrive plus d'OS tel que celui ci, dite le moi aussi. J'aime contenter mes lecteurs ^^ (pour les chapitres je ne peux qu'attendre ma Muse, navrée)**

**PS2 (promis après celui là je m'arrête) : excusé les fautes potentielles (et n'hésitez pas à me les signaler je les corrigerai aussitôt) j'ai tout écrit d'un bloc sans trop me relire. Voilà... A la prochaine.  
**


End file.
